


Dark Side of The Moon

by dazachuuu (Zurenika)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Corruption, Demon!Kuroo, M/M, kurotsukki - Freeform, priest!Tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/dazachuuu
Summary: "Tell me, father, is it wrong for me to feel all these things," he whispered, bringing Kei's hands to his lips.orThat fic inspired by a fanart of Demon Kuroo that i always see around twitter...I guess i should've written about their first meeting huh.. but well, we're here. anyway, they met one stormy night and tsukki discovered the truth about kuroo and this encounter isn't their first so.. yeah...I'm sorry, I just can't get this out of my head so i had to write this down!It's my first kurotsukki fic and i am really nervous about it but i hope you all liked it.edit: I know now that that is from Haikyuu Final Quest haha
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Dark Side of The Moon

Kei slipped back into the silence of his room, a welcome reprieve from the chaos happening in the town square. The storms had passed but the town was in ruin - three-fourths of the farmlands were flooded, houses destroyed, lives lost. 

The church had been converted into an evacuation center and since 6 in the morning, Kei had been going around distributing food and blankets to the people. It was their first time to experience such a devastating storm and honestly, Kei was feeling a little lost. 

He took several deep breaths to try and get his thoughts in order. When that didn’t do the trick, he knelt in the center of the room and looked up at the simple crucifix on the wall. He clasped his hands in front of him and prayed as hard as he could. 

Kei hadn’t even finished his first prayer when a new voice rang behind him, 

“Your god has abandoned you, father,” 

Kei clasped his hands tighter, recognizing who it belongs to. He squeezed his eyes shut and raised his voice a little. He sensed movement from behind him, the scent of sulfur and brimstone getting stronger by the second. 

He tried to keep his mind on the prayers, pushing his lips to form familiar words but the demon’s presence was starting to overwhelm his thoughts. 

“Open your eyes, ” its voice pierced through his thoughts, silencing him. 

"Kei, look at me," it coaxed, voice gentle and teasing. "Kei..,"

Defeated, Kei took a deep breath and opened his eyes, tilting his head up to face the demon. 

“You look good on your knees, Kei, ” it said, hazel eyes burning as it looked down on him. 

Kei met the demon’s eyes unperturbed. He remained quiet knowing full well that it will eventually turn his words against him. They were locked in a staring match, with Kei still on his knees. He knew very well how the picture they both painted looked like but he will not budge - giving in would mean that the demon had won. 

After what felt like ages, the demon’s lips curled into a smirk before dropping to its knees, mirroring Kei’s position. 

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned,” it said as it reached out and placed his hands over Kei’s clasped ones. 

“I have a lot of… thoughts about a certain blonde-haired man,” the demon purred, eyes raking down Kei’s body deliberately slow. 

"Tell me, father, is it wrong for me to feel all these things," he whispered, bringing Kei's hands to his lips. 

“Get away from me, demon,” Kei hissed, pulling his hands away to no avail. 

“Say my name, Kei and I'll leave you alone,” 

“As if you keep your word,” Kei replied, leveling him with a glare. 

The demon then tugged at Kei’s hands, causing him to fall forward and into the arms of the demon. Kei gave a bit of a struggle but the arms that caged him only drew tighter. He shut his eyes and resumed his prayers only for a low laugh to disturb his thoughts. 

“Are you praying, father?” There was a hint of laughter to his words and Kei was suddenly aware of the trail of fingers running down his back, their warmth seeping through his cassock. 

“One day, father,” the demon whispered against the shell of his ear and Kei hated the way his body shivered. 

“One day, my name will fall from your lips like a prayer,” a trail of kisses along his jaw. 

"And I will take every one of it with a kiss as I take you," the demon's lips hovered a few millimeters over his that his every word brushed against Kei's mouth. 

"Father Kei, are you resting?" Three knocks came at the door breaking whatever moment they had between them. 

The demon pulled away just enough to look at Kei's face. He didn't know what expression he had on but it was enough for the demon to smile at him. 

"I'll see you soon," it whispered before disappearing in the blink of an eye. 

Kei crumpled to the ground, trying to catch his breath. He pressed his cheek to the cold floor hoping that it'll clear his head. 

"Father?" Tadashi's voice came muffled from behind the door. 

"I'm fine, Tadashi. Just resting is all," he managed to reply. There was mumbling and the shuffling of feet walking away and Kei was finally left alone, still hugging the ground. 

A lot has happened. A lot is still happening but Kei's faith had been the only constant in his life. And now, a certain demon is making him question everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt @dazachuuu


End file.
